


The Tattoo

by marissastyleshyfr



Category: One Direction (Band), ziam - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marissastyleshyfr/pseuds/marissastyleshyfr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Zayn gets mad and does a spur of the moment thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tattoo

"You're not thinking Zayn, fuck lets go," Louis' stomach churned. 

They were currently sat in a sketchy tattoo shop. He wasn't about to let Zayn ruin everything.

"Leave me alone yeah Louis?" Zayn sighed with frustration and turned back to the tattoo artist.  
"So yeah..I'd like this right here," he took the picture of a girl he'd once loved (or at least tried to) and pressed it to his bicep. It was poorly drawn but it resembled her anyhow. 

"Yeah, okay, I can totally do that," the artist took the picture and stood up. "I'm going to sketch this I'll be right back." 

"Lets go before he comes back," Louis anxiously tapped his feet against the tiled floor.

"Louis for fuck sake, piss off will you?" Zayn rolled his eyes and laid against the plush material of the tattoo chair. 

Louis sighed and leaned against the wall. When this was over (this huge mistake) he'd be the one getting shit from Liam and the other boys. The tattoo artist, called John, came padding back into the room. 

"Alright lets get started." 

-  
Liam paced back and forth in the hotel they were currently in. He dialed Zayn for the twentieth time.

"Zayn ring me back please. You're overreacting and being a child, I love you, always, Liam," he hung up and bit his bottom lip which was starting to get raw and tender. 

Zayn had stormed out, angrier than Liam had ever seen him. And the reason he was angry was simple really. He'd seen a text from the curly haired girl Liam so desperately tried to get rid of. It wasn't his fault that she had texted him. Perhaps it was his fault for texting back, though. But Zayn should've known all she was to Liam was a friend. Someone who'd done him a favor. Someone who he'd texted back only because he didn't feel like getting threats from her saying she'd spill his secret. He unlocked his phone and dialed Louis this time. Louis was usually the person Zayn ran to when he and Liam argued.

"Uh, Liam, mate, what's up?" Louis' voice was dripping with guilt. 

"Where's Zayn?" He asked flatly. He was in no mood to sugar coat things. Zayn was acting like a child and Louis was his accomplice. 

"Haven't spoken to Zayn.." Louis sounded as convincing as someone who swore they'd seen Bigfoot. 

"Quit beating around the bush Lou. Just at least tell him to call me. We're not children..." Liam's voice softened. All he wanted was Zayn to prance through the door and kiss him, tell him everything was okay, that he's overreacted, and then let Liam make sweet, sweet love to him.

"I would tell him Li, I would but I haven't spoken to him," Louis hated lying to Liam but he didn't want to be blamed when Liam found out about the tattoo.

"Alright, thanks," Liam hung up and slouched into the plush hotel bed. 

He sighed and rested his head against the back board. Zayn was such a child sometimes but Liam loved him, with all his heat and soul, he loved Zayn.

-  
"Was that Liam?" Zayn questioned. His arm ached and truthfully he was really regretful right now. He knew Liam would flip shit and possibly..well he didn't want to think about that.

"Yeah..he's quite upset. You're such an asshole man. Why are you even mad?" Louis whispered. He didn't want the tattoo artist hearing anything. 

"That damn girl keeps texting him. Can't stand her Lou..she stepped on his heart, how could someone use his love as a pawn," Zayn could feel his temperature rising at the mere mention of her. The slag she was. 

"Right I'm sure he'll appreciate that blondie on your arm, besides you're being just like her. We all know you didn't get that tattoo because you love her face so much," Louis shook his head in disappointment. 

"Well, maybe he'll learn to stop texting her yeah?" Zayn couldn't help but still feel upset with Liam.

His phone chimed and he reached for it. There was a text from Liam. "Come hommmeee pleasssse Ill make u pancakes!!" 

"I guess I'll be off.." Zayn pressed his phone to his ear and waited for Liam to pick up. When it directed him to voicemail he hung up. 

"Hey man, can I take a picture of your tattoo? I keep a record of everyone I tattoo and well, you are a superstar. She's a cute girl," John chimed. 

"Yeah man go for it," Zayn waited for him to take the picture before standing up and beginning the drive to the hotel.

-  
"Liam it's me open the door!" Zayn's accent made Liam's heart flutter as he rushed to the door. 

"I missed you," he pulled Zayn inside and pulled him into a huge hug. When Zayn didn't hug him back he pulled away. "What?" He asked softly. Zayn stayed quiet.

He stretched out his arm and Liam saw red, raw skin and a fresh tattoo that resembled...no..it couldn't be.

"What the hell is this?" he questioned.

"It's her Liam..it's Perrie. Don't play dumb please," Zayn hung his head in shame.

"What the fuck? Are you..are you serious?" Liam's blood was boiling. Yeah, he knew Zayn was a spur of the moment guy, but this? A tattoo of someone Liam was insecure about. Someone that had almost ruined Zayn and Liam completely..tattooed right there on his arm.

"I was so mad at you..I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry," Zayn tucked his bottom lip into his mouth.

Liam laughed manically. "You're sorry? Well, that makes everything better. Lets kiss and make up since you're sorry!" 

"It's my body Li.." Zayn was trying to be rational. Trying to make Liam see that this wasn't the end of the world even if he did regret the ink now permanently etched into his tan skin.

"You're right it is your body. But maybe I should remind you that bitch almost ruined us. Dear god you're an idiot. A fucking idiot," Liam slammed his hands onto the wall.

"I'm sorry! But you're the one who had to text that damn girl back," Zayn was now defensive. 

Liam's eyes almost bulged out of his head. "Really? FUCKING REALLY? She black mails me you twat maybe you'd know that if you had tried to talk to me instead of tattooing that fucking blonde cunt on you," Liam was furious. He was sure he was probably the color of a lobster.

"Alright well it's not that big of a deal. You're overreacting," Zayn shrugged. He knew he was testing it, that, if Liam wanted to, he could beat the shit out him. 

"No big deal. Hmm, yeah, maybe I should tattoo Dani on my ass so that way every time you fuck me you can see it? Because I'm this close to punching you Zayn, I swear I am," Liam's voice was deadly calm and now Zayn had reason to be fearful. 

"I'm sorry Li. I regret this so much. I just wanted to make you upset the way you upset me," Zayn really wasn't in the mood to argue.

"Sorry? That's all you can say. I don't care that you're sorry. You're no better than Danielle at this point," the hurt in Liam's voice pained Zayn. What kind of person went out of their way to hurt someone they loved?

"No I'm not, I'm not like her," Zayn dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around Liam's calves. Who knew he'd be so upset over a tattoo?

"I'm not like her Liam. I'm not. I'm not like her. I love you. I'm not like her," tears escaped his eyes and splashed the carpet softly. 

Liam slowly brought his body to the floor before pulling Zayn's smaller frame into a hug. "Come here you idiot," he said softly. 

"Please forgive me, I love you so much, what are you thinking about?" Zayn sniffled and inhaled the familiar scent of Liam.

Liam stroked Zayn's hair. "We have so many problems Z..I don't even know where to begin. We're not the same people we were when we first started out. I, for one, pour my heart into you and I don't get anything back in return. Yes you say you love me but you have this wall and trust issue and.." Liam's voice cracked and a few tears escaped his brown eyes. 

Zayn closed his eyes. Mainly because everything Liam said was true. "Don't leave me, please, I promise I'll open up. It's just hard Liam. And honestly it's easier to get mad at you and fight with you then be all loved up."

"You need time to find yourself but you know what? I can wait. I promise you I'll wait. If it takes one day or twenty years I'll wait. I have problems of my own. I love you, always." Liam stood up and walked toward the door. "I'll be back to get my stuff you know. We shouldn't stay in the same hotel for now," he laughed and Zayn almost melted.

"I love you, Liam Payne."

Liam closed the door. 

"And I'm so sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this was kind of spur of the moment and it's quite short but whatever. Let me know what you think? Thanks!


End file.
